dinosaurforumsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ohyeah
Ohyeah, also known Ohyeah Spinosaurus, was a a contributor on Topix, Imperial Palace, and formerly Paleo Insanity and Prehistopia. Under the name Ohyeah Spinogiganotosaurus, he was a initially a moderately powerful troll during the Topix war arch. He departed from all forums in November 2011. 7041999In Topix Starting out as a supporter of the major troll Giganotosaurus Fan, his fame grew from his persistence and bad attitude. He was most powerful when he and Giganotosaurus Fan were together, leaving twin trails of chaos where ever they went. After PaudieN1 presented evidence that Spinosaur King and Giganotosaurus Fan were one and the same person, Giga Fan started to fade and Ohyeah drifted over to the contributing side. During Topix War II, Ohyeah did little to nothing to fend off the trolls. In fact it appeared as though he was having fun playing around rather than actually trying to oust the trolls from Topix. During this time he had built up more negativity among the trolls and several contributors alike. In between wars, Ohyeah forged a somewhat friendship with Spinosaur King, a user who had formerly been annoyed by Ohyeah's troll behaviour. This friendship would steadily grow from a mutual aquaintence to an almost brotherhood. Despite still having good contacts among contributors, Ohyeah was one of the main factors that fueled Topix War III. After several clashes with Pincus Shain, the Texas Duo, PaudieN1 and the young Zero Percent Wrong, he created an account "Carcharodontosaurus 101". Also, he often wrote under the guise of PaudieN1's father. He didn't cover his trails properly, and was easily exposed by many. The trolls and a few contributors who didn't approve of the war took advantage of this, using it as proof of their opinion on who were the true villains. Then, in the Topix Civil War he sought a new tactic: impersonate Zero Percent Wrong. He created a registered account, not changing the location. Many major contributors like Spinosaur King, Wilferrel, Spinodontosaurus and Lord Of The Allosaurs who trusted him, alongside a few minor members supported him, and bashed the less accepted Zero numerous times. However, Zero wasn't alone. He still had support, like from PaudieN1, Predator X, Stygimoloch, Spinoraptor, and interestingly, Pincus Shain and the Texas Duo. All this forced Ohyeah to retreat to the new forum of Paleo Insanity. In Paleo Insanity Under construction In Prehistopia Under construction Imperial Palace Ohyeah's record in Imperial Palace was still not a clean one. He left the forum after a wrong turn of events on October 2010 and returned on December, welcomed back by many. With the arrival of Zero Percent Wrong on January, he was visibly annoyed and bashed him on numerous accounts, only to have been messaged about to Spinosaur King, who temporarily banned him. He was also placed under moderation review when an intellectual debate with Lord Of The Allosaurs and Spinodontosaurus changed colours, after which he threatened to leave the forum. Ohyeah then became a Senior Contributor in Imperial Palace, having posted over 300 times and proving to be a great Contributor. He then left Imperial Palace on November 2011, making that his final post on any of the dinosaur forums. Category:Contributors Category:Senior contributors Category:Former trolls